Lyght
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: '"I have to find him, he's my true love," I said as I took off. I had no doubt where he was, though. I was leaving him behind.' Better than it sounds, so read it, then review it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

"I'm scared, Lyght," he whispered. "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave, Dyl, but you have to. It might be your only chance to get out into the real world," I whispered back, tightening my fingers around his in the dark room. We would have been closer, if not for the separate cages we were in. Then the door at the end of the room opened, and lights flickered on, illuminating his wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes.

A whitecoat walked up, and looked in his cage. "Alright, buddy. Let's go," he said, unlocking the cage.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Just a few tests, then you're off to the Flock," the whitecoat replied cheerfully.

"Dylan, don't forget. I love you," I said, pressing my face against the bars.

"I would never. I love you," he said as he was carted away.

It has been a three years since that horid day, and I haven't seen him.

**-(My wicked line)-**

I loved flying. The way the wind whipped through my hair and ruffled my wings. The sights, the sounds, the feel. I was free in the sky.

I flipped, and let out a laugh. Then my stomach growled. Breakfast, I thought. I dropped down into the woods that surrounded the little town I had just flown over. I walked through the woods, tucking my wings in.

I walked up to a little diner, and sat down in a booth. A waitress walked up. "Is it just you, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yup."

"What can I get you then?" she asked, pulling out her notepad.

"Um, an omelet, some toast, a biscuit, and a bowl of cereal," I said.

"That's a lot of food. Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. My mom and dad are on a mega diet, and making me do it too. And I'm talkin' a piece of lettuce and glass of water diet here," I said, using the same excuse as always.

"Alrighty then, it's coming right up." I waited, watching all of the people in the diner. I caught sight of a group of teenagers that had walked in right behind me. I studied them closely.

There were three girls, and three boys. The oldest girl, who looked vaguely familiar, had brown hair, and chocolate eyes. She was tall and lean. Then again, they all were. The next girl was African American, and seemed to be talking the ears off of the oldest girl. The youngest girl, a blonde haired blue eyed angel, was having a one sided conversation with a small black scottie. The youngest boy, who could have been an older brother to the youngest girl, was talking to a boy with straight blonde hair and blue eyes that stared off into space. I think he was blind. The last boy, I recognized, but he couldn't be..

"Dylan?" I called, looking at him. He turned to face me. I stood and walked over to the group.

"Dylan? Do you know her?" the oldest girl asked. He cocked his head to the side, focusing hard on my face.

"I'm... not sure," he said, frowning.

"Dyl, we've known each other since birth. You and I lived next to each other forever. And up until three years ago, we were dating. You have to remember. You promised before you moved that you would never forget," I said, frowning slightly. What had gotten into him?

"You must be thinking of a different Dylan. I'm sorry," he said, turning back to his friends.

"No, I'm sorry. You just look a lot alike him," I said, walking back to my booth. I downed my food as fast as I could, threw down a few bills, and ran outside. I darted into the woods, and ran to the place I had landed. I opened my wings, and picked out a stray leaf.

"Told you, Iggy," a sly voice came from behind me. I whipped around, my arms snapping up into a fighting position. I saw the kids from the diner. The little girl was smiling.

"Okay, I should have known better than to bet against you. Now will someone please describe her to me?" the straight haired boy whined. I shot up, knowing I had to get out of there fast. My grey wings pushed hard down, lifting me away.

"Wait! Come back!" a voice yelled. I just pumped my wings harder. I could never return to that town, for they knew my secret. They knew I wasn't human. At least, not one hundred percent human.

Suddenly, there was a form in front of me. "And where do you think you're going?" the oldest girl asked, flapping her wings in sync with mine.

"Apparently I'm going with you. And I know, anything I say and do can be used against me in the court of law," I said, mockingly putting my hands out in front of me. "Go on, cuff 'em."

"Just get your butt down there," she said. I dove down, and stood, arms crossed, scanning the group. Were they all bird kids?

"Yes. And we know about three more," the little girl said, sitting down next to her dog.

"Three? I thought it was only two!" the dog said. Wait, _the dog?_

"There's Fang, Maya, and then the girl we let lose at the Institute. Oh, wait. We didn't get you until after we let her go," she explained.

"Wait, you mean the Institute of Higher Living? When did you go there?" I asked. I may have just found my saviors.

"Um, three years ago. Why?" the youngest boy asked.

"I was set free three years ago. From the Institute. By a group of flying kids," I said.

"Wait... Lyght?" the dog asked.

"I know you?" I asked back.

"Yes, you do. But back when we were in the Institute, I had no wings," he explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez. And here I thought you'd still be a drama queen," I laughed.

"He is," Dylan muttered.

"You're only saying that because of Max," the other older boy said.

"Wait, okay. Let's do introductions. And no fake names, please," I said, throwing up my hands.

"Okay, I'm Max," the oldest girl said.

"Gazzy," the youngest boy said. I looked over at Max, and she gave me a _you'll-find-out-later_ look.

"I'm Nudge. Where did you get those shoes? They are totally cute. Oh, and that's what we call our dog. Total, not cute. But his is really cu-" the African American girl said, getting cut off my Gazzy putting his hand over her mouth.

"Iggy," the other boy said, sighing.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angel," the youngest girl said, smiling sweetly at me.

"And you apparently know my name," Dylan said, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I guess I do," I replied.

"Awkward," Iggy sang. He had a smile on his face.

"So, what now, Max?" Dylan asked.

"I guess we join forces," she replied.

"Nope. We just keep in mind that we are not enemies and go our separate ways," I said, opening my wings.

"Why? Wouldn't we do better together?" Nudge asked.

"Because, I have to find Dylan. He is the love of my life," I replied, lifting off. There was no doubt in my mind where he was, though. And I was leaving him behind.

**Gasp! Is our Dylan really her Dylan? Yes? No? Well, review!**

**_Isabelle_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

I soared away, tears flooding my eyes. _Just keep going. Don't look back,_ I told myself. I repeated that over and over in my head. I couldn't afford to look back.

I flew for five hours straight, crying the entire time. Finally, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I landed in the middle of a forest, under two large trees, and collapsed at the base of the closest one. I began to sob, letting go of reality, wallowing in self pity. Why didn't he remember? I pulled in my wings, wrapping them close to my body.

"Looks like someone just got dumped," I heard someone mutter from above me. I looked up and saw a group of teenagers sitting in the tree above me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, wiping my eyes. One of them, a boy with sun glasses on, even though it was twilight.

"Name's Ratchet. And yours?" he asked, smiling seductively at me.

"Lyght," I replied, taking a step away from him. "What about them?"

"Kate, Star, Fang, and Maya," he said, pointing at a spot in the tree, most containing a person.

"First of all, there is no one in that spot, and second... Haven't I met you before?" I asked, pointing toward Maya.

"Great, she's met the super seven," Star said, rolling her eyes as she slid down to meet me. Maya jumped down, and walked over to me. She looked exactly like Max, except for a blood red streak running next to her face.

"Don't be such a jerk, Star. They helped us," a boy's voice said, and a boy magically appeared next to me, causing me to jump.

"And I know you, too. You were part of the group that saved me," I said, studying his face.

"Maybe not," Star muttered. "But when did we save any one?"

"Not you, Max and Iggy and Nudge and Angel and Gazzy. You also took Total," I said.

"Never mind," Star sighed, walking away.

"You're the girl from the Institute, are you not?" he said.

"Yep," I said. Geezumz, one day, two groups of mutant kids.

"Looking for a place to stay? We've got room for another lady," Ratchet said, sliding toward me again.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for someone," I said, backing up.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"My friend," I replied, whipping out my wings. "So, please. Leave me alone." I took a running start and flew away. I felt a force impact my body, and an angry voice yelling.

"Maya! Don't attack her! Leave her alone!" Fang's voice yelled.

"No!" Maya's voice said in my ear. She began dragging me back to the ground, and pinned me down.

"What do you want?" I demanded, thrashi8ng under her hold.

"Details. Who are you looking for? And is he a mutant? If not, don't even bother looking for someone you would have known if the jerks in the white coats hadn't taken you, it's not a good idea. They'll rip you apart," she growled in my ear as I continued to thrash around.

"His name is Dylan, and he's a bird kid, like us! I need to find him!" I choked out, running out of breath under the weight of the girl sitting on my chest.

"So... Did she not meet the super seven?" Star asked, her eyes showing her confusion as well as her voice.

"Maybe it's a different Dylan, a different birdkid," Maya suggested as I continued to struggle beneath her.

"I doubt it, there aren't many bird kids in the world, beside the fact there are even fewer by the name of Dylan that are our age," Fang said, pushing Maya off of my chest.

"But how could that be? Dylan's a clone," Maya said as she flipped from her stomach to her back, and sat up.

"Maybe that's why he doesn't remember me, because he's a clone of Dylan," I said, more to myself than the rest of the group.

"Wait, you saw him, and talked to him, and yet your here, saying you need to find him? Now I'm down right confused," Ratchet said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Let me start from the beginning," I sighed, then I reluctantly told them my story.

**Yup, there's chapter 2. So, review, and tell me what you think!**

**-Isabelle-**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you think the Dylan you used to know is the Dylan that is with the Super Seven?" Star asked when I finished my story.

"I don't think he's the Dylan I used to know, I know that he's the Dylan I used to know," I sighed, explaining this for what felt like the millionth time. I put my head in my hands. I had been with Fang's 'Flock' for three weeks now, and they still didn't get how year old clone could be the love of my life from years ago.

"But he's a _clone_! He can't be _your _Dylan. He's just a clone of him," Maya said, once again.

"No clone is that perfect of a copy, especially if he's lived this long. He is _exactly_ Dylan," I said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Maya is different from Max. They would look exactly the same if Maya got rid of the streak and they were dressed in the same clothes, but we would be able to tell them apart because Maya stands, walks, talks, and acts differently. Dylan acts _exactly_ the same as my Dylan did," I explained.

"So, what you saying is, he can't be a clone because he acts the same as he used to?" Kate asked. I nodded, releved that we finally got somewhere.

"Guys? Come here," Fang said from the other side of the dinky hotel room we were staying in. He was bent over his computer, a frown on his face.

"Uh oh," Starr said, no emotion in her voice as she remained seated in the opposite corner from Fang. "Something's wrong in blog world."

I got up, and read the blog over Fang's shoulder

**Noneofyourbeeswax: **_Fang, get our feathery butt over here! Dylan and Iggy are missing. Meet us at the cave with the hawks._

"Iggy," Fang said.

"Not just Iggy. Dylan is missing," I whispered.

"Only birds can get to the cave with the hawks," Fang said. He turned to Kate, Ratchet, and Starr. "You'll need to stay, and wait for us to come back."

"To hell, if you think I'm going to meet up with Miss Look-A-Like and the Wondercrew," Maya snapped.

"Fine. Lyght and I will go and meet up with you guys later," he snapped back.

'Whatever," Starr said. Fang tossed his backpack over his shoulder, and I grabbed my bag. WE slid out the door, and into the black night. We whipped out our wings, and took off, heading to the southeast.** (A/N The were on the border of Oregan and Canada, enjoying the sea air.)**

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Caves over Lake Mead," he replied shortly.

_My_Line_._Tremble_In_Jealousy_._

"Which one?" I asked as we hovered over the lake.

He pointed, and we dove down. We landed softly, and a red eyed Max looked up at us. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of me.

"Why did you bring her, Fang?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.

"The only part of my Flock willing and able to come help," he said. When a look of anger tried to settle on her face, he said, "Unless you would have rathed me forced Maya to come." Max snarled at him.

"where do we even start looking?" Gazzy asked, tears in his eyes.

"Not the School. That was found and closed last week," Fang said.

"The Institue?" I suggested.

"Maybe. Are there anymore labs?" Fang asked.

"The one in Canada, where Dylan came from," Angel offered.

"They both seem like good places to go. Let's hit the Canadian one first, then the Institute," Max said. "We start tomorrow."

**Sorry it's short. But I'm over the deadline I put for myself, and I sooo don't want to die at the mercy of two, undoubtably sharp, knives. Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
